KOTLC Talk Show
by Glittery-Icecream
Summary: Hi! This is a fanfiction where the KOTLC characters have to answer questions suggested by you or me. Embarrassing, awkward, or just plain weird! Doesn't matter 'cause they have to answer it anyway!
1. 01- Sophie and her eyelashes

**Btw just to clear this up, this follows the guidelines because technically it's dialogues cos there's quotation marks and it is not technically Q &A because the characters are answering questions from a character that has got them from readers. Okay there. I am not technically violating the rules. This FF is a talk show where the Keeper characters are dragged to wherever this is set and they must answer questions that the reviewers or me give them. And because I am not so great with coming up with questions, please suggest them in the reviews. **

Sophie: *shifts uncomfortably* "Wait, why are we here?"

Me: "So you guys can answer questions."

Keefe: *fans air* "Jeez, Foster why are you so panicked." *smirks* "Worried about telling some secrets, huh?"

Sophie: *blushes* "I have no secrets. None. Absolutely none. Nothing you need to know. None at all.

Everyone in the room except for Sophie and I because I cannot raise one eyebrow: *raises one eyebrow* "Uh huh. Suuuuure."

Me: "Anyway, let's get this started. I am your host who shall be referred to as Me. And the guests Sophie, Biana, Dex, Keefe, and Fitz. Oh and also some secondary characters that are currently being stored backstage. "

*Speaks very fast and quiet* "Some elves may or may not have been injured or damage during their transportation to this location. They may or may not have given their consent to be on this show and may have been forced to come here."

Everyone except for me: "What?!"

Me: *ignoring them* The first question is from me: "Sophie, why do you pull out your eyelashes?"

Biana: *nods* "Yes, I need to know too. Like how are you ever going to wear mascara. There is this gorgeous shade it matches your eyes perfectly and it will make you so pretty. Not that you aren't but makeup can do wonders like... *launches into long discussion

Me: *coughs loudly* "Ahem. I think it's Sophie who's supposed to answer"

Biana: *turns pink*

Dex: *snickers*

Sophie: "It's a bad habit of mine. I did it even when I lived with humans. My eyelashes get itchy wh-

Fitz: "How can eyelashes get itchy? Aren't they dead cells or something?"

Sophie: "Well... yeah. It's hard to explain. It get uncomfortable at the place where it meets the skin. And to relieve it I must pull it out.

Biana: *shudder*

Sophie: *rolls eyes* "Fun fact; Vertina counted my eyelashes once and apparently they're uneven.

Keefe: "Well isn't that helpful to know."

Dex: "Is that sarcasm or...?"

Me: *very heavy sarcasm* "Noooo Dex of course it isn't."

Dex: *very confused* "Um what"

Me: *sighs* "Elves"

The elves: "Hey!"

Keefe: "I use it all the time!"

The rest of the Keeper crew: *mutters* "I can attest to that."

Me: "'Kay this is over now-"

Everyone else: *perks up* "Really?!"

Me: "I didn't finish. This is over for this chapter.

Everyone else: *groans* "Noooooooo."

Me: *ignores* "Until next time, bye!"

(Just pretend the rest of this is in bold. This button thingy is being stubborn and won't work so use your imagination.) I need questions. Just click/tap the review thingy and give me a random question Keeper characters can answer, then say who it's for (it can be more than one, or even someone who's being kept hostage ba- I mean't guest. Yup just accidentally typed it wrong-backstage. And if you're a guest hive yourself a name so I can give you proper credit. Thank you.


	2. 02- Fitz and his hair

Hehehe. I haven't updated in forever. I was preoccupied by my other fanfic but I finally got around to writing this. Thank you Dust Bunny, fpfhfa, TEAM SOPHIE, and Sophitzshipper. This next one is from Dust Bunny: "I think you should ask Fitz about what he does to his hair every day and why."

Me: "This time we are back with Tam and Linh!

Keefe: *groans and mutters about Bangs Boy

Me: "So Fitz what do you do to your hair?

Fitz: "I ummm... wash it and... dry it?

Keefe: "That's it?! Whaaaaaa?

Tam: *rolls eyes* "Not everyone spends hours perfecting their hair Keefe.

Linh: "That's kinda ironic since you always use my hair elixers and shampoo,

Tam: *turns red* "I do not!"

Biana: "Then why do you smell like strawberries?"

Tam: *blushes then realizes something* "Wait, how do you know I smell like strawberries?

Dex: *mutters something about worse than Sophitz*

Biana: *complexion turns into tomato* "I-I ummmm." *changes subject* "Fitz uses my hair stuff too."

Fitz: ...

Everyone: ..

Biana: "It's not even surprising. Like, hello how would he get his hair to shine and shimmer like that."

Sophie: "Wait- how come you've never told me that during Cognate training?

Fitz: "It um-it- it doesn't matter."

Sophie: "'Kay then.

Keefe: *narrows eye* "Are YOU the one responsible for my missing hair gel?!

Fitz: "What would you do if I said yes?"

Keefe: *gasp* "I can't believe you did! I thought we were friends!" *long dramatic wail

Tam: *snort* "Such a drama queen.

Keefe: "Es-cu-use me! I am highly offended!" *puts hand over heart* "And aren't you obsess with hair too? You dyed your hair for goodness sake!

Tam: *rolls eyes* "It was a sign of rebellion.

Keefe: *scoffs* "Uh huh."

Tam: *glares* "Well you..." *drones on

Keefe: *glares back* "But you..." *drones on*

Tam: *stands up ready to punch Keefe*Keefe:*stands up*

Me: "Okaaaaaay. No fighting or else I have to fill in a bunch of paperwork and stuff."

Both of them: *sits*

Me: "Thanks for reading! See you next time!"


	3. 03- Who do you like?

This one is from fpfhfa,"you slipped truth serum (- is that how you spell that? I am sorry if it isn't, my spelling is horrible!) into all of the gang's bottle of youth and then you asked them who they had a crush on." And Sophitzshipper shipper requested it too.

"To everyone

Who is your crush?

HAHAHAHA."

So basically this will be an extremely awkward chapter.

Me: *smiles mischievously* "So who's thirsty?" *Holds up bottles of Youth*

Sophie: "Where did you get Youth?" *raises an eyebrow*

Me: "I have my sources."

KEEFE: "Wait, but you're a human-"

ME: "Shush! I said I have my sources."

Me: "So do none of you want this sweet, cold, refreshing drink?"

Everyone: *leaps up and grabs one*

Earlier that day

Evil cackling is heard as a clear liquid from a glass bottle labeled "truth serum" is added into bottles of Youth.

Back to the show

Sophie: "You have really gorgeous eyes, Fitz." *turns red* "Did I say that?"

ME: "Oh yes you did!"

Fitz: "You are really pretty too."

Sophie and Fitz: *tomato face* "Oh gosh."

Me: *smirks* "Bwahahaha!"

Dex: "YOU SLIPPED TRUTH SERUM INTO THIS!"*glares and eye twitches*

Everyone: *gasp*

Me: *crosses fingers* "Pshaw. No way would I ever do that. Nooooooo."

Dex: "Yes you did."

Me:"Not"

Dex: "Did so."

Me: "Not."

Dex: "Did so."

Me: *changes subject* "Who do you like, as in have a crush on?"

Everyone else: OH NO...

Linh: "What if you don't want to say it?"

Me: "You drank truth serum, you have to."

Dex: "I knew it!"

Me: "Darn it."

Fitz: "I like-" *puts hands over mouth* "mm mm mmmmm mmmmmm."

Me:"Do you have anything to say, Sophie?"

Sophie: *silence*

Me: "Great. Your mind can even stand this?"

Sophie: *silence*

Me: *huffs* "Moving on... So Tam which brunette do you like?"

Tam: "LINH!"

Linh: "Sorry,

Tam: "Fine." *super quickly* "Biana."

Me: "Ooooooooh!" *singsong* "Tam and Biana sitting in a tree.

K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Biana:"Erhm." *blushes* "I li- Ugh my mouth has a mind of its own- I like K-. Ha. I didn't say it."

Me: "Wait for it."

Biana: *tries to stop talking* "Keefe... Poop."

Keefe: *stunned* "Oh ummmm, wow. I don't have a crush on anyone. Really I don't. Okay, okay fine. I'll say it."

Sophie: "None of us said anything."

Keefe: "Shush. You're ruining my moment, Foster."

Me: "So who is she?"

Keefe: "Ummm...I said it already."

Me: *rewinds conversation* "Oh yeah, you did."

Sophie: *realizes too* "What?! ME!"

Keefe: "Umm yeah. Who else is called Foster."

Sophie: ... "No one. Oh." *Thinks: ?! Oh my gosh!*

Me: "Linh? What 'bout you."

Linh: "Fitz"

Me: "Thank you for making it quick and painless."

Linh: *mumbles* "You're welcome"

Me: "What do you think of that Fitz?"

Fitz: *trying not to talk*

Me: "Oh right. You're trying to not talk huh? Dex is next."

Dex: *sigh* "Everyone already knows."

Me: "Say it. Come on. Announce it."

Dex: "Sophie."

Sophie: "I kinda knew that. Someone-" *looks at Biana* "-kept implying it.

Biana: *shrugs at Dex's glare* "Oops."

Me: "Well Keefe looks like you have some competition."

Fitz: *interrupts* "And me."

Sophie: "Wait what?!" * Thinks: Oh my gosh! He likes me! YAY!*

Me: "Dex, Fitz, and Keefe all like you. So who do you like?"

Sophie: "I like-"

*Grady stomps in*

Grady: *glares at all the boys and shakes his finger* "Young lady! You are not allowed to date until you get your Matchmaking scroll, especially That Boy! This is ridiculous! Stop these shenanigans this instant! Letting teenage elves confess their feelings, how incredibly idiotic..." *led away by security*

*Edaline: *calmly strolls in* "Continue on Sophie, don't mind me"

Sophie: *fidgets* "Uhhhh, ummmmm... I lik-"

Me: "I guess this is long enough now. Thanks so much for reading. See you next time!"


	4. 04- Dex and his Technopathy

Sooooo... I did not abandon this. Well I was planning to. But I will continue it since people seem to enjoy it.

Allright, on FFN, TEAM SOPHIE requested that, "FOR DEX: Why did you keep the fact that you were a technopath a secret?" And she asked one for Sophie but since I'm a lazy butt I'm only doing the one for Dex.

Me: "Okie dokie, it's Dex's turn since he's always complaining about being left out and whatnot."

Dex: "I do not complain!"

Me: *sighs* "Denial. Anyways, why did you keep your technopathy a secret?"

Dex: *blushes* "Bu-but the past is in the past, and doesn't matter. Right?"

Sophie: "Stop quoting Frozen, don't listen to Keefe it isn't 'cool.' And, well I've always wondered too, you know. Because technopathy is so cool!"

Dex: *perks up* "Reeeaaallly?"

Sophie: *nods*

Me: *shakes head sadly* "Aw, poor Dex. Your crush on Sophie is pretty obvious, but I dunno if you have a chance with Fitz and Keefe but there's Marella, Linh, Biana-"

Tam: *whispers* "Don't touch Linh...and Biana is miiiiiiiiiine..."

Dex: "Ppppfffftttttttt... I-whaaaaaaat? No, no, no. Psh-whatcha talking about-no. No way I like Sophie-I do! I don't like her like that. Well, I would, she's really pretty and nice, no wait. I do like her. No! That's not what I mean! " *nervous chuckle*

Sophie: *spits out water* "Um, what?! Can't we keep the love square out of anything?"

Keefe: *smirks* "Ohoho! So Foster admits it's a love square, hmm?"

Me: "IT'S AS BAD AS THE LOVE SQUARE IN MIRACULOUS UGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Although the love square in your case is more like uhhhh-a heptagon. But there's also Marella and Jensi and all those other people so it's uhhhhhhhhhhhh-I dunno anymore. "

Fitz: "Is-is she okay?"

Linh: "Ummm...she seems to have gone...uh...insane."

Me: "I'm always insane! What are you talking about?"

Biana: "Dex, could you answer the question. So we can all get this over with. Please?"

Dex: "Alright then since you asked nicely."

Me: "YOU SEE RIGHT THERE. MMHMM. THAT IS SOME LOW-KEY DIANA!"

Everyone but Me: *moves away*

Fitz: "She's definitely not okay."

Dex: "I thought Technopathy was a lame talent, so I tried to manifest another ability."

Me: "Suuuuuuuure, and that didn't have to do with impressing a certain girl with blonde hair, brown eyes, raised in the Forbidden Cities, goes by Sophie and Foster, no? That isn't specific at all, yup." *finishes with a long look at Sophie*

Sophie: "She's staring at me, really creepily too. And why would you need to impress anyone? We all think you're nice, smart, sweet, funny, and awesome."

Dex: *blushes* "Oh, well thanks."

Me: "OMG LOOK AT THAT FLUFFY SODEX."

Keefe: "I don't ship it. Cuz FOSTER-KEEFE!"

Me: *whispers* YUSSSSSSSSS

Fitz: "Haha, no." *glare*

Tam: "I ship Sokeefe."

Everyone but Tam: *stares at Tam*

Biana: "Do you need to lie down for a while?"

Tam: "What? Why? I mean it's pretty likely to sail."

Linh: "Okaaaaaaaaaaay."

Me: "People, say some more stuff. Almost at the word count. Nope, wait. Okay it's good."

Sophie: *horrified look* "You just broke the fourth wall."

Biana: "Which wall?"

Fitz: "The only walls I see are the ones stopping us from escaping."

Tam: "No. You don't see it because it's broken."

Keefe: "What if we fixed it then?"

Sophie: "I-no what? That's not how it works. So the fourth wall is the imaginary wall that separates the audience."

Dex: *gasp* "So we're entertainment?"

Me: *shrugs* "I guess so. Bye! Come back next time to KOTLC Talkshow!"


End file.
